


Falling

by sunbug1138



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/pseuds/sunbug1138
Summary: Han's final(?) moments





	Falling

He was falling…

 

Would he hit trash or mud?

 

_This is some rescue!_

 

No, not this time.

 

The darkness that enveloped him was punctured by a howl of pain.

 

And then a by second that he felt in his heart and his soul more than his ears that cut him far deeper than anything else ever had or could.

 

_It’s no good to die alone, Kid._

 

I’m sorry, Ben, I should have just stayed.

 

_I love you._

 

_I know._

 

He was falling...

 

Or was he flying…

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of writing something set in these final moments has been lurking at the back of my mind for a while.  
> I decided to keep it short and... bittersweet.
> 
> Because no one is ever really gone.
> 
> (so long as we remember) <\- that one being lifted from another franchise with out apology ;-D


End file.
